Narugami Kyoichiro
Merlock is a time detective. Personality Merlock's role was to observe Flint's missions, leading to him to be passive and not interfere with his missions. Even when Flint was in trouble, he expressed a desire to stay out of Flint's way, even though he aided Sarah Goodman at times. At first, he even go so far as refusing to give out his name. His interference grew after Bindi joined him as his partner. He seems calm and collective otherwise, and is well mannered and polite. When after the Time Shifter Change, he mistakes a comment by Sarah as her ideal man being that of a wealthy stature, to which Merlock mentions that he must be therefore her ideal man as he himself is wealthy. He has a deep crush on Sarah, to the point of he has a habit of ignoring all other events going on to proclaim his love for her. He often makes a grand entrance to impress her, only to fall victim to misfortune related to rescuing her or Bindi's jealous feelings towards Sarah. This leads him to seem to disappear most of the time, while everyone else is unaware of his fate. Due to his mishaps, he expressed a resentment against Flint and harbored a deep anger and jealously, blaming Flint for the reason why he could not get close to Sarah. These thoughts were eventually brought out by the Uglinator. After his Vampire heritage was brought to the surface, he had deep regret of this, having his pride broken by the events and fear of it happening again. In Episode 12 after meeting Bindi, Bindi when Bindi talks about her loneliness, Merlock seems to understand about loneliness. Abilities Merlock is descended from vampires and therefore has Vampire genes in his genetic make-up. In the English version, it is not fully explained about his ancestry and it is skipped over. As he is descended from Vampires, Merlock recovers from injuries quicker then a normal human. As he explains in the Japanese version he is "immortal", however, he is incapable of sucking blood like his ancestors and is stronger overall then a normal human. A number of times he is seen leaping off of high places or performing fetes normal humans would not be able to do. However, he has limitations despite this and due to his constant mishaps, most of his abilities are downplayed with slapstick humour. He was able to knock Flint around in their fight against each other. He also put Sarah into a light trance in an attempt to steal a kiss from her when he first appeared. Merlock's Vampire heritage also allows his to change into a bat-like version of himself. In this form, he grow wings and becomes much more muscular, he has much more power then Flint himself. This form was brought out by Uglinator's influence and is seemingly linked to Merlock's darker emotions and thoughts. Merlock was also aware of the threat he posed to everyone else like this while under the Uglinator's control. He also has a strong will, and was able to resist the Uglinator's control over him, but eventually succumbs to it anywhere despite his best efforts. He was, however, the first person in the series to manage to resist the mind control process, and was able to resume a little control with the Uglinator still attached to him in Vampire form, but was not freed until the Uglinator was off his head completely. He is seen as a fairly intelligent person as well, studying both the Time Shifters and Flint Hammerhead himself at different stages. Merlock also figured out that Time Shifters had some connection with Flint, which activated their "Master/Super" forms, though was unable to work out how a mere Caveman could be as strong as Flint was. He also has a cane which can create fire. He tends to toss it like a boomerang.He was seen also with other items such as a rose and a dagger, both having not been used by him for fighting. His cape is also able to grow quite large, having covered giant Sarah's entire body after Muscle made her grow. The English version also makes out that Merlock cannot sing, however, in the Japanese version he can and even on rare occasions made his voice take a sing-song tone to make him seem more charming to Sarah. History Merlock first appeared during episode 5, where he saves Flint and his friends in an attempt to cheer up Sarah. Afterwards he attempts to steal a kiss from her. He is prevented from doing so when Flint sneezes, sending him flying. In episode 6 he sends a dagger to Sarah who is tied up with Flint and the others and is swept away by a freak wave. In episode 8, he helps Sarah solve Lynx's riddle and is seen crawling away to avoid being seen (and the only time his exist wasn't because he fell victim to random accidents). In episode 9 he uses his shadow to create a arrow with his body to point Sarah, Getalong, Pterry and Tony in the right direction. The house owner then causes him to fall through the roof of the house. Merlock's first major role in a episode was episode 12, where he saves and protects Bindi from Petra and finally introduces his name and Time Detective status. Bindi joins him from here on in as his partner. In episode 13 he reports his findings to Jillian Grey on Flint and the Time-Shifters. Later, while standing on top of the Time Bureau building, he is knocked off the building by Petra, disguised as Miss Iknow and her two henchmen. He continues to study Flint, though does not go out on missions for a while. He is next seen in episode 18, where his work kept him from noticing Bindi. Bindi runs off and falls into Petras hands. He attempts to rescue her and when Flint tries to fight Bindo, prevents Flint from fighting her. He lets Bindi drain all of his energy as Bindi-con. When she falls down, he manages to pull the last of his strength to go to her and ensure her importance to him. He then collapses, causing Bindi to transform into Bindi master, who then heals him. Bindi returns with him back home int he 25th century, where he recovers. After Flint and his friend visit, he explains his heritage to them. After this, he returns to watching flint, and occasionally helping him, though is not so hidden as he was before. This time, his flattery and pursuit of Sarah is met with Bindi's disapproval, who now ends up being the reason for many of his random accidents. This changes when in episode 32, the Uglinator takes over his mind, causing him to push Bindi and his friends away and become Uglinator's puppet. He challenges Flint to a fight, with the hope of willing Sarah's admiration. Flint refuses to fight, but Merlock does not, and attacks ruthlessly. However, all the fighting does is turn Sarah on him, re runs into the aren and slaps him in the face, then cries on his chest asking for the Merlock she knows to return. This breaks him out of the control. However, this does not stop Uglinator, who leaps onto Merlock's head and takes full control of Merlock, bringing out his Vampire heritage. Now, stronger then ever, Merlock attacks. Flint is once again reluctant to fight, until Bindi Master defends Flint and asks he fight to bring Merlock back to his sense. After whacking Merlock in the head with Rocky Hammerhead, the control loosens enough for Merlock to make a plea for Flint to destroy him so he could not harm anyone further. Realizing this is his chance, Getalong fires his love beam into the crowd, loosening the control over everyone. With Uglinator weakened, Flint hits him on the head one last time, causes Uglinator to let go. Merlock returns to his human form. Plagued by the nightmare of the events and worried about the danger of Uglinator controlling him, Merlock quits the Time Bureau in episode 33. However, he then promptly returns to save Sarah once again in Episode 34 (though saves Tony this time by mistake). Petra takes Bindi again. In episode 35, he attempts to save her, but Petra retreats. When the Masked Man makes his move, Merlock was sent to find the Underworld, but lands up in the wrong line, finally having established the coordinates for the others to follow, noting how his random falls finally proved a useful purpose. Along with Flint, Dino and Mite, Petra and Bindi are rescued. They are helpless when the Masked Man then attacks. Merlock aids Flint in the final episode of the series, and it last seen riding alongside Flint and the others while they chase after Petra. Trivia *Merlock's English name is an obvious play on Sherlock Holmes. *His Japanese name is a play on words meaning "will be observe today" (なるがみきょういちろう), a nod to how he originally was assigned to merely observe Flint and his friends. *Technically, Merlock is classified as a Dhampire, however the series does not state this. In the Japanese version, Tony calls him a "Vampire" when he questions the chances of a normal human joining the Time Police. *In episode 30, when changed into a mosquito he suddenly gains the urge to suck blood (written in Japanese as a word pun on "kiss"). He sucks Dino and Mite's blood, but is left ill by it. Category:Main Characters Category:Males